Sato & Takagi: A 'Family?
by GEM.Seraphine
Summary: I could never see Sato giving up her job to have a kid. Nor could I see Takagi forcing her to. What I could see was them planning to adopt, no one understanding them and Takagi blowing up in Sato's defense. Throughout Conan can be seen reaping the benefits. Probably a two or three chapter fic and ratings may change if I decide to make lemonade. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1: The Bomb

Both detectives were sick and tired of the same question; "When will you guys have kids?"

Everyone, from the police to their families, had asked them multiple times since they had gotten married six months ago. The only one who seemed to understand was the little boy giving them pitying glances at crime scenes and who had once slipped a foster care leaflet into Sato's bag. That silent support from someone who shouldn't have understood kept the two going for a while now but their patience was wearing thin.

Takagi Wataru was one of the last people you'd expect explode so destructively, but that's exactly what he did one afternoon in the break room of the precinct.

* * *

"What did you just say?" His voice was emotionless and the nameless newbie took it for his usual shyness and kept on digging his grave.

"I said you should just fuck her raw and be done with it. Everyone knows you want a kid but that wife of yours just won't give up her job. The easy solution is to just fuck her and get her pregnant, women can't kill so I'll doubt the thought of abortion will even pass through that tiny little brain of hers."

At this point everyone in the break room had gone deadly silent. Chiba raised his eyes skyward and asked whoever was up there to please forgive the soul Takagi was about to send, gift wrapped and in a hand basket.

The newbie was shoved against the wall with an forearm to his neck, coffee splashing everywhere.

"If you even think for a second that you're getting off lightly for what you just said, you'd be dead wrong. Let me make things abundantly clear. Miwako and I do not want a baby. Children, yes, but a baby? Hell No! We are police detectives, our work is danger 24/7 and we are not bringing a defenseless BABY into it. And before you even mention the word 'housewife', I would rather die than see my wife reduced to that. She thrives here! This job is her life and I will never take that away from her. But this job is also my life so we decided that we are not having a child of our own. We are adopting and that is final! If anyone else has anything to say about it I will personally skin them alive."

After his speech, the detective kneed his captive in the groin and stormed out, leaving everyone in shock. Everyone except the little boy who'd been filming everything in the corner.

Later that night he would use that film to win the biggest betting pool in the precinct and go home with enough money to buy Ran that matching diamond earring, necklace, bracelet set she had been oohing at the previous Saturday. And maybe even a ring to match for later, when Haibara finished her antidote.

* * *

A little bird in glasses made sure that everyone knew that he was supporting them and that anyone caught harassing either of the two detectives would be found dead, no evidence to prove who did it and they would be left forgotten among the unsolved cases. Sato and Takagi were happy to say that after that everyone backed off. They also found it strange that in the precinct, all those involved with their harassment would never come near Conan and the two detectives were left playing 'keep up with the 10 year old' on every single case.


	2. Chapter 2: Conan is Omniscient

Conan knows everything.

It was the first rule every officer in the first division knew to be absolutely true, along with 'don't question the fact that people randomly fall asleep' and 'Mouri Kogoro is only useful if Edogawa Conan is around'. So when the newbie - Isohara Rin - tried to get his revenge on Takagi by discrediting him at every turn, asking female friends to assault him and putting weird stuff in his coffee, no one lifted a hand against him because they knew that there was a larger plan in progress and he would get the punishment he deserved.

So it came as no surprise when all of Isohara's cases were interrupted by the 'Detective Boys' and they solved each and every one of them before he did. Or that every time a certain sandy haired girl dropped by the precinct, his coffee seemed to give him illnesses, whether it be a severe cough or bowel problems. Conan was never around during these incidents but all the detectives knew that it was his doing and knew better than to try to interfere.

So Sato and Takagi were safe from all interruptions.

One night the two were out drinking. They drank a little too much and once home their clothes mysteriously disappeared. They laughed all the way to their bed and fell on top. After a few hours they fell asleep, naked and sweaty with an unopened box of condoms in their bedside table.

* * *

Rule number one of the first division was thrown into play when Sato hadn't been able to discreetly go to a pharmacy to buy a certain item. She'd been waiting for lunch but Inspector Megure invited her out for ramen with the division to celebrate the end of an old case. Then a bank robbing took place right before she could step into the pharmacy. Just as Sato was about to clock out, a new case brought to the police by Mouri Kogoro interrupted her again. This was when Conan dragged her off to one side, pretending to be innocent before he handed her a brown paper bag and winked at the detective. Later Sato finally found three minutes in the bathroom to pray while waiting for the results.

The two dreaded lines appeared and Sato quickly looked into the bag for the leaflet she had seen. 'Suzuhara Clinic' was printed boldly in black. She called Takagi to the girl's toilets and pulled him into the cubicle by a bright red ear. He was quickly brought back from fantasy land when she pushed the pregnancy test under his nose. Takagi squinted for a moment then his eyes winded and he grabbed her hand, staring into her eyes.

"Whatever you want, I want." He said. Sato smiled at him and handed over the leaflet Conan gave her.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm keeping it."

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind either way. Do you want me to make the appointment? I'm pretty sure those guys have your phone tapped just in case."

"THEY DID WHAT?"

"Shhhhhhhh! They'll know I'm here!"

"Oh right. Anyway, please do. Thank you, Wataru."

"It's nothing Miwako."

After a quick kiss they left the toilets and an appointment was made for the following day.

* * *

Sato was sitting in an examination room buttoning up her jeans. The doctor had performed all the necessary tests to check that she was actually pregnant and given her the required 'congratulations'. After she told Dr Shiota that she wanted an abortion he went pale and ran out of the room. For the next three minutes all she could do was kick her feet and twiddle her thumbs while she waited for the doctor. He burst into the room followed by three nurses, two more doctors and what looked like a priest.

"Miss Sato, please reconsider the murder of your unborn child! Think of the father, think of the life that child could have had." The priest pleaded, getting on his knees in front of the detective. Sato laughed.

"This 'child' is no more than a bundle of cells at this moment in time and I don't want to give birth. The father has no problem with aborting it either, you can ask Takagi in the hall." Sato waved at her boyfriend through the glass and he waved back, a little awkwardly. Dr Shiota turned to his entourage and pointed to the detective on the other side of the window.

"Father, Dr Nanase, we shall convince that man to give up the whereabouts of the father. Nurses, make sure that Dr Suzumiya does not know about this. Mission Abort is a go." Then they clumsily saluted and sped off, the door locking behind them leaving Sato trapped.

The three quickly cornered Takagi and bombarded him with shouted questions.

"Who is the father and how can we reach him!"

"Do you want to be a willing participant in the murder of an innocent child?"

"Who is the father! Does he even know that his lover is about to kill off his offspring?"

Takagi tried to explain that he was the father but the barrage kept on coming while Sato banged on the glass. It was quite comical to the little boy behind the pillar that had escaped from school because he forgot to warn the detectives about visiting the crazy doctor. He snuck past them and went down the same corridor the nurses were stalking a young woman.

* * *

Sato was just about to kick the door in when a young woman in a lab coat clicked her way down the hall in 5 inch heels.

"Are you idiots trying to convert another couple? When will you ever learn? Please let Mr Takagi through and let Miss Sato free please, I'm taking them on as my patients." Her voice rang out in the silence of the corridor. Dr Shiota unlocked the door with an expression that made it look like he had eaten something foul. The two detectives followed the doctor as she clicked her heels down the hall.

"I am so sorry about that, they're all a little crazy. Conan asked me to save you since he forgot to specify that you should arrange a meeting with me. I'm Dr Suzumiya by the way and I'll be helping you with your abortion."

The two held hands and thanked the woman, unaware that Conan was observing them with a small smile on his face.


End file.
